


Drawn to Power

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Contrasting Viewpoints, F/M, Pillow Talk, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Raven listens to Erik talk.





	Drawn to Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

“People are always either afraid of power or drawn to it,” Erik said.

Raven – no, Mystique, she was Mystique now, properly, she wasn't Raven any more – nodded her head to show she was listening. Erik had the pensive quality about him which told her that he wanted to tell her something he considered really important. When he was actively teaching her, he was sharper, crisper. This was different, a conversation between two people that were important to each other. 

“Weak people are sometimes drawn to power because they want to be what they are not or they want to feel safe. But equally, they are repelled by it because they know that it is something that they cannot be and they are scared by it. They recognise what _they_ are lacking and instead of being impressed or admiring, they want to make it go away. That's the power that mutants have. Particularly you. You are _visibly_ stronger and better than them. That's why they are so scared of you in your natural form.”

She liked being told that her natural form was visibly stronger and better than the human one. Charles had never said anything like that.

_“It's not their fault, Raven. I know it hurts when people are cruel but it's just because they don't understand. Think of all the times you and I have reacted to thinks we don't know about with doubt. That's what they feel when they see you. And eventually, that will change and you'll be able to be yourself but you can't necessarily push something like that. We have to give people a change and wait to see what happens.”_

She couldn't remember if he'd ever praised her for her strength, though she found herself thinking that he must have done somewhere along the line. He'd been so impressed by Hank and the others – but she didn't want to think about them, Hank in particular. Thinking about Hank hurt. Thinking about _Charles_ hurt, only it was easier because she could cover that up with anger. Charles could have tried harder. He _should_ have tried harder. Then they wouldn't have been separated. He would be with them now, listening to Erik talk and maybe then he'd have understood.

But then, Charles wasn't always very good at listening.

Erik touched her hair gently, smiled at her. She leaned over and kissed him, running a scaled hand gently down his back, pleased when he shivered at the touch. Erik wasn't disgusted by her. Erik was delighted by her.

That was better than the power that he promised that they would have.


End file.
